7 de Julio
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: Cómo le hará Kenshin para animar a una súper enojada Kaoru?, los miedos y perjuicios del espadachín no lo dejarán declarársele a ella, y por eso ambos van a sufrir mucho, pero unas cuantas palabras bien dichas siempre lo arreglan todo. LEMON y un fi


7 de Julio

By Misao

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para entender mejor este fanfic es imprescindible haber visto la serie o leído el manga de Rurouni Kenshin

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me limité a tomarlos prestados y cambiar algunas cositas para darle un giro diferente a la historia  __.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fan fic contiene escenas del tipo lemon, no es apto para menores de edad y si no es de su agrado este tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de mañana y el sol estaba asomando, iluminándolo todo con sus cálidos rayos de luz.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, un día normal en el Dojo de Kaoru Kamiya, como otros tantos, un día normal para Kenshin, que como siempre tenía que hacer el desayuno, lavar la ropa y muchas otras tareas más, un día normal para Sanosuke, que como de costumbre llegaba al Dojo a comer y beber gratis después de estar toda la noche apostando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, un día normal para Yahiko, que después de desayunar tenía que ir al Akabeko a trabajar y de ahí al Dojo de nuevo a limpiar y a entrenar con Kaoru y por último, un día normal para Kaoru...¿era un día normal para ella?, no, claro que no lo era, ese era un día especial, no era su cumpleaños, ni tampoco el aniversario de algo, sino algo mucho más profundo, maravilloso e interesante, un día muy particular en la vida romántica de una mujer, un día en donde se espera algo de ese ser amado..., era 7 de Julio, ese, era el día de Tanabatá.

Lo malo era que ellos no lo sabían, lo peor era que él no se acordaba, Kenshin...

- _¡DEMONIOS, KENSHIN!, ¡Por qué no te fijas en mi?!, ¡Mou!, _gritó pensando para sí mientras se levantaba enfurecida de su futón.

_- ¡Hago hasta lo imposible para que notes mi presencia y tu como si nada, ggrrr, qué rabia!_, pensó de nuevo mientras se aprontaba para comenzar la limpieza total de la casa, Sanosuke y Yahiko no estaban y la tarea de Kenshin era cocinar y lavar, así que tenía que hacerlo todo ella sola, eso la enojaba más todavía.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con el pelirrojo espadachín que iba camino a la cocina con miras de preparar el desayuno

- Ohaiyo Kaoru-dono, cómo está usted el día de hoy?, preguntó el samurai, aunque de antemano ya sabía la respuesta, era obvio, con la cara de pocos amigos que traía kaoru...

Ella solo se limitó a lanzarle una furiosa mirada y bufó en respuesta a Kenshin, que se quedó petrificado, y sin emitir sonido alguno pasó por al lado de él con paso rápido y con rumbo al Dojo, era hora de comenzar a limpiar...

Kenshin no sabía que decir, que hacer ni que pensar, le daba mucha curiosidad el saber el porqué del comportamiento de Kaoru, ella por lo general no era así, casi siempre cuando él la saludaba ella le devolvía el saludo con una tierna sonrisa y un cálido "Konnichiwa Kenshin", por lo tanto algo raro le debía de estar pasando, así que sin meditarlo mucho se decidió a espiarla en ese día, siguiéndola muy cautelosamente a todos lados, haciendo gala de sus extraordinarias habilidades de espionaje que había conseguido luego de tantos años al servicio del gobierno. 

Mientras Kenshin se esmeraba en espiarla cuidadosamente, Kaoru descargaba toda su ira mediante portazos y manotazos que le daba a los muebles al limpiarlos, estaba tan eufórica que daba fuertes golpes en los suelos al barrerlos y lustrarlos, sacudía los futones con rabia y todo mientras lanzaba maldiciones recargadas con mucha ira al aire.

Era tanta la furia que tenía encima que sin darse cuenta, al sacudirle el polvo a unos adornos encima de un estante, tiró todo al suelo y un hermoso florero que guardaba con recelo y que pertenecía a su bis abuela se hizo añicos, mientras observaba con ira y dolor los pedazos de la reliquia dejó escapar un...

- Mou!...¡¡MALDICI"N!!, ¡NO LO CREO!, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡KUSO!, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, KENSHIN NO BAKA!

El espadachin, que estaba muy bien escondido detrás de la puerta, la escuchaba incrédulo y trataba de procesar lo recién escuchado, pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué Kaoru estaba tan enojada?, ¿de qué cosa tenía él la culpa?, y de pronto el sonido de sollozos entrecortados lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a todos los lados para identificar a la persona que lloraba, pensó que tal vez Ayame o Susume se habían lastimado, pero pronto recordó que ellas estaban en casa del Dr. Gensai, así que miró dentro de la habitación donde estaba Kaoru, y allí la encontró, arrodillada en el suelo, entre los restos del florero, con las manos en su cara tratando de cubrir las lágrimas que salían caprichosas de sus ojos, mientras entre largos sollozos repetía:

- Kenshin..., ¿por qué?...snif, ¿por qué?...snif...

Ahora las dudas de Kenshin iban en aumento, acaso... él había hecho algo como para dejar a Kaoru en ese estado..., si era así, él no sabía qué había hecho, ni que hacer para hacerla sentirse mejor, pero verla así, llorando, le partía el alma y el saber que tal vez estaba así por su causa, lo hacía sentirse miserable, era una sensación insoportable y para sacarse todas las dudas, decidió arriesgarse a recibir una probable bofetada por parte de Kaoru, y entró en la habitación en silencio.

Kaoru seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y cada vez que su mente entraba más en la razón de su llanto, que nada tenía que ver con el jarrón roto, su lamento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sus lágrimas más insistentes, tan ensimismada estaba ella que no sentía las palabras que Kenshin le decía, ni tampoco sentía las sacudidas que el pelirrojo le daba para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, hasta que Kenshin, desesperado, se plantó en frente de ella, tomó sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, alzó su rostro que reflejaba tristeza y un enorme dolor y la miró a los ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos, pero que aún no perdían esos destellos vivaces que siempre habían tenido,

y con voz firme pero con los pensamientos perturbados se animó a preguntarle:

- ¿Daijobu Kaoru-dono?, ¿por qué llora?...

Kaoru, que apenas si había salido de su ensimismamiento, no respondió a las preguntas, pero al reconocer que la persona que le estaba sujetando la cara y viendo con ojos interrogantes, era la causa de sus penas, reaccionó violentamente y trató de soltarse del agarre de Kenshin, para luego empezar a golpearlo con mucha furia en el pecho, mientras que reanudaba su llanto y repetía:

- ¡Es todo culpa tuya, Kenshin no baka!, ¡dime por qué!, ¡explícame por qué tu...

no pudo continuar, se le habían ido las fuerzas junto con las lágrimas, así que solo atinó a dar media vuelta en su posición, y darle la espalda, dejando desconcertado a Kenshin, además..., no sabía si estaba preparada aún para recibir la respuesta...

Él, que ya había rebasado el límite de la desesperación y la intriga, solo dijo:

- Yo..., no sé de qué está hablando, Kaoru-dono..., pero...

- No sabes...?, dijo ella cabizbaja y en un hilo de voz.

- No..., pero... gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono... 

- ¡Y encima te disculpas, sin saber lo que has hecho!, dijo ella con tono irónico, y luego recuperando el tono de voz triste y bajo, aún de espaldas a él le dijo:

- ...Te gusta hacerme sufrir...,ne?...

- Kaoru-dono...yo...

- ¡Basta Kenshin!, ...por favor..., puedo lidiar con el hecho de que no te des cuenta de que yo te..., pero que te hallas olvidado de que hoy es..., ¡ESO NO LO PUEDO TOLERAR!

Y con un brusco movimiento se levantó y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, llorando fuertemente.

Kenshin se había quedado petrificado, quieto, sin habla y sin aire, y en su mente solo cabía una cosa, su Kaoru...

Permaneció largo rato tratando de reponerse de todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero ahora su incertidumbre era total, ¿qué había hecho él para que ella reaccionara así al verlo?, ¿de qué cosa tenía él la culpa?, y ¿de qué cosa no se daba cuenta?, ¿de qué se había olvidado?. Todas esas preguntas le iban carcomiendo los pensamientos de a poco, y con paso lento e inseguro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Kaoru para, una vez más, tratar de sacarse esas dudas.

Llegó a la habitación en cuestión y la puerta estaba cerrada, no se escuchaba nada dentro así que supuso que ella no estaba ahí.

Se iba yendo cuando un leve quejido desde adentro del cuarto captó su atención. Con mucho cuidado corrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder verla y ahí la encontró, una vez más, rendida, acostada por encima de su futón medio tendido, dormida, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas. Así que supuso que recién se había dormido.

Kenshin corrió un poquito más la puerta y se dedicó a contemplarla, los rayos de sol que entraban sigilosos por la puerta entreabierta golpeaban cuidadosamente en el rostro y cuerpo de Kaoru, haciéndola lucir tan frágil y delicada, tan angelical, tan... deseable...

- ¡_Iie Kenshin..., ¿en qué estas pensando?!, no debes pensar así de Kaoru-dono..., _se reprochó mentalmente a si mismo mientras apartaba la mirada de la parte superior de la bata de dormir de Kaoru que estaba media abierta y dejaba entrever una parte de su busto.

- _Aunque..., no!, no!, no!,... ahora debes concentrarte en saber qué es lo que le sucede, no pensar en esas cosas.._. Volvió a reprimirse mientras se debatía entre si apartar la vista de ahí o no. Finalmente su razón pudo más que sus ansias y salió de la habitación, con los pensamientos un poco turbados. 

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se removía inquieta en su futón producto del mal sueño que estaba teniendo, una horrible pesadilla. Soñaba que Kenshin conocía a otra, una mujerzuela, muy atractiva, y que la dejaba a ella sola y para siempre para irse al extranjero con esa mujerzuela. Esta pesadilla hizo su incomodidad tan grande que se despertó bruscamente lanzando un fuerte grito al aire:

- ¡¡IIIEEE!!, ¡KENSHIN!..., se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y de que todo había sido una fea pesadilla. Pero pronto unos pasos acelerados se oyeron desde el corredor y en cuestión de segundos el samurai estaba en el cuarto preguntándole a Kaoru qué le había pasado y si todo estaba bien.

- Ha...hai, está todo bien..., respondió ella aún desorientada por la pesadilla, pero de pronto reaccionó ante Kenshin y le contestó:

- ¡Pero y a ti qué demonios te importa, hazme un favor y lárgate de mi vista!.

Estas palabras hirieron mucho a Kenshin, ¿por qué le hablaría así?, pero por otro lado, esas palabras también le irritaban un poquito, ¿quién se creía ella para gritarle así sin razón alguna?, ese comportamiento caprichoso e infantil no se lo iba a tolerar, así que rápidamente y sin importarle nada agarró a Kaoru por los brazos haciéndola pararse y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kaoru? ¿por qué me tratas así?, ¿qué te hice para que te comportes así conmigo?!

Ella abrió grande los ojos y se sorprendió al no escuchar el honorífico "dono" al final de su nombre ni el modo de "usted"y al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que él estaba enfadado y su tono de voz la intimidó un poco, y al sentir su respiración tan cerca suyo y al verse sostenida por él tan fuertemente, se ruborizó y empezó a ponerse un poquito nerviosa.

Kenshin notó su nerviosismo y su rubor y pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco al hablarle y tratarla de esa manera tan descortés, así que aflojó un poquito su agarre, pero no la soltó, y bajando la mirada volvió a preguntarle:

- ...Dígame Kaoru-dono, explíqueme que le sucede...

Al notar que ella no le respondía, él alzó la mirada para verle el rostro, pero en el recorrido sus ojos se toparon con el escote medio abierto de Kaoru y pudo ver que éste estaba un poco más abierto que la vez anterior, y dejaba ver más que antes. Kenshin se ruborizó profundamente ante tal visión y el ritmo de su respiración comenzó a aumentar, a pesar de esto, no la soltó.

Ella no entendía el por qué de la reacción del pelirrojo, pero empezó a darse cuenta cuando vio que él iba acercando el rostro hacia sus pechos lentamente y al momento que sintió los labios de él hacer contacto contra su piel, reaccionó y débilmente y con la voz en un hilo le dijo al samurai que había empezado a recorrer sus senos con los labios:

-...Ken...shin..., ¿qué...haces?...

El espadachín al escuchar las débiles palabras de la chica, entró en razón y utilizando todas las disculpas que estaban dentro de su vocabulario y muy apenado se apartó de ella:

- ...¡Oh! ¡por Kami-sama!, ¡¿qué he hecho?!, discúlpeme Kaoru-dono, onegai, gomen nasai, lo siento mucho...

Ella muy apenada también, se cerró la bata con rapidez y dándole la espalda a Kenshin que todavía seguía disculpándose, se puso a pensar en el acontecimiento recién ocurrido.

- Cielos, no lo puedo creer, he soñado tanto tiempo con un momento así, con él, lo amo mucho, demasiado, pero..., no puede ser..., ¿qué sentirá él por mi?, si fue capaz de hacer tal cosa..., es porque le gusto..., ¿o no?, ¡demonios! ..., ¿cómo saberlo?, si él es tan tímido como lo imagino..., no me lo dirá nunca, a menos que...

Mientras que Kaoru seguida pensando, Kenshin, aún muy avergonzado, pensó que Kaoru no lo querría ver más, el la amaba con todo su ser, pero no podía decírselo, qué tal si ella no sentía lo mismo por él, o qué tal si al decírselo la lastimara, él creía que no podía confesarle sus sentimientos, porque al hacerlo, estaría poniendo en peligro la vida de Kaoru, ya que los antiguos enemigos de Hitokiri Battousai siempre lo perseguirían para tratar de matarlo, y junto con él, a todos sus amigos, incluyéndola a ella, eso era algo que de tan solo pensarlo le removía las entrañas, él no soportaba verla sufrir, y el saber que era él quien posiblemente le inflingiría ese dolor..., era algo insoportable para él, así que tomó una apresurada resolución, pensó que lo mejor en ese momento, era salir de la habitación, y del Dojo y de su vida.

Kaoru, al notar que él se estaba yendo, se desesperó, trató de pensar algo para retenerlo allí pero no se le ocurría nada, y justo en el momento en que Kenshin estaba cruzando la puerta, se le escapó...:

-¡Kenshin!... El samurai se detuvo en seco al escuchar que Kaoru lo estaba llamando, y con mucha pena contestó:

- Ha...hai...? Kaoru no sabía que decirle, solo...

- Dime...Kenshin..., ¿sabes...sabes qué día es hoy?

Kenshin iba a contestarle que no, pero se puso a pensar:

- _¿Que qué día es hoy?, ¿por qué me preguntará eso?... acaso hoy...¡__HAY NO!..., ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!..., no, su cumpleaños es en Junio, y hoy es 7 de Julio..., un momento...7...de Julio, ¡Pero por supuesto!, ¡hoy es el día de Tanabatá!..., ¡¡HOY ES EL DÍA DE TANABATÁ!! ¡demonios, cómo pude olvidarlo, TANABATÁ!, ¡qué haré!, ¡qué le diré!..no quiero que suceda lo mismo que el año pasado..._

- Ha..hai, hoy es ... el día de ... de Tanabatá, respondió por fin el espadachin, sin mirarla, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no después de lo ocurrido y menos después de olvidarse se un acontecimiento tan importante para una mujer como lo es el día de Tanabat

A Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos y el corazón le dio un gran salto al escuchar que Kenshin si se acordaba del día que era, no como lo ocurrido el año pasado, un desastre, pero..., que ganaba ella con que él se acordara, si no sabía si la amaba o no, su rostro se volvió a entristecer, aunque Kenshin no lo notó ya que ambos seguían dándose la espalda mutuamente. Entonces Kenshin se decidió a hablar:

- Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, yo...siento mucho lo que ocurrió hace un momento, y también me disculpo por estarla

molestando el día de hoy, tal vez usted esté esperando a otro...

- ¡¡IIE!!, le interrumpió Kaoru dándose la vuelta.

- Yo...no estoy esperando...a nadie, porque...la persona que yo espero...está...

- Discúlpeme Kaoru-dono, yo tal vez no sea la persona indicada para que me cuente esas cosas, gomen nasai. Ahora me iré a hacer la cena, ya está anocheciendo. Y sin decir más, Kenshin se fue rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Kaoru con el final de la oración colgando de la boca...

Era cierto, ya estaba anocheciendo, entre tanto discutir y tanto llanto, se le había ido todo el día y no había podido limpiar nada, ¡cielos!, ¡esa no era la mejor manera de pasar un buen día de Tanabatá!, ¡limpiando, gritando y llorando...por él!

- _Qué más da, ya veremos como solucionaremos todo este problema mañana, ahora iré a darme un buen baño._

Pensó mientras salía de su habitación en busca de Sanosuke o de Yahiko para que le prepararan el baño, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar con Kenshin.

Buscó y rebuscó por todos los recovecos del Dojo y no encontró a nadie:

- _¡Esos vagos!,_ pensó, _¡Dónde demonios se habrán metido!_.

No le quedaba otra alternativa más que ir a preguntarle a Kenshin.

Y en la cocina, mientras que Kenshin cortaba algunas verduras, pensaba:

- ¡Y ahora qué haré!, tal vez ella esté enamorada de otro, la mejor manera de averiguarlo es preguntárselo, pero eso sería ser descortés, a menos que..., yo le confiese mis sentimientos primero, y después de que ella, tal vez, me rechace y me diga de quién está enamorada, yo me iré de aquí, ¡Sí!, eso haré, pero..., ¿cuándo se lo digo?...

En eso un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¡¡KENSHIN!!, ¡¡qué te pasa, desde hace largo rato que te estoy llamando!!

- Lo...lo siento, Kaoru-dono, estaba...estaba pensando.

- Si, ya veo, bueno, ¿sabes en dónde están Sanosuke y Yahiko?, es tarde y ya deberían de haber regresado, ne?

- Según tengo entendido, Sano se iba a quedar con unos amigos suyos y Yahiko está en la clínica de Megumi, ella está muy ocupada con sus pacientes y necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

- Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, si..., Kenshin..., ¿me harías un favor?

- Hai ... Kaoru-dono, ¿qué desea?

- Quiero tomar un baño, y... si no es mucha molestia..., ¿podrías preparar el fuego?

- Hai..., enseguida voy..., Ambos trataban de disimular su pena y su tristeza al no mirarse a los ojos, pero en el fondo, se morían de ganas por aclarar unas cuantas cosas...

Kaoru ya estaba metida en la tina, el agua estaba muy a su gusto, y por un momento, se olvidó de todo, hasta que la voz del pelirrojo desde afuera del baño la sacó de su estado de relax:

- ¿Está bien así el agua, Kaoru-dono?

- S...si, Kenshin, está muy bien...

- ...Kaoru-dono...

- ¿Hai?, dime...

- Yo..., yo quería decirle que..., bueno...que yo... que yo la...

- ¡Por Kami-sama Kenshin, dilo ya!.

Al verse presionado, Kenshin no midió sus palabras y tampoco se contuvo y entonces dijo:

- ¡¡KAORU YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZ"N, Y TE DESEO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, POR FAVOR, PERMÍTEME AMARTE Y DÉJAME HACERTE MÍA, PORQUE SINO JURO QUE ME VOY A MORIR, LO JURO POR KAMI-SAMA, TE AMO!!...

Kaoru se quedó atónita, eso era lo que ella más deseaba que le dijeran, que él le dijera, y ahora que lo había escuchado no lo podía creer, sobre todo la parte de "DÉJAME HACERTE MÍA, PORQUE SINO JURO QUE ME VOY A MORIR...". Esta vez volvió a notar la falta del honorífico "dono" y de la modalidad de "usted", así que supuso que lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, se formó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y luego de meditarlo un momento finalmente se resolvió a decirle al samurai que estaba afuera, aún sin poder creer lo fuera de lugar que había estado:

- ...Kenshin..., entra...

Y Kenshin, que estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que él mismo había dicho, se quedó sin habla al escuchar lo que Kaoru le acababa de decir, era algo insólito, pero esta vez sus ansias y sus deseos pudieron más que su razón y entró en el baño, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

El espadachín cerró la puerta detrás suyo, aún con la cabeza gacha, y le dijo a Kaoru con la voz casi en un hilo:

- Yo..., la amo...Kaoru-dono...

- Yo...también... te amo... Kenshin... y mucho...

Al escuchar la declaración, el samurai levantó la mirada rápidamente sin acordarse de la condición de desnudez de la chica y le iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Kaoru, que con la voz un poco baja y algo...sensual...le dijo:

-...ven...

Kenshin, como buen hombre que es, obedeció a sus instintos en vez de a su conciencia y sumamente sonrojado se acercó con paso lento pero seguro hasta la tina de baño, y a medida que se iba acercando, el ritmo de su respiración iba aumentando considerablemente.

Llegó hasta la bañera y se topó con la visión más hermosa que él halla soñado jamás, Kaoru desnuda, se arrodilló a un costado de la tina y Kaoru, notoriamente ruborizada, se arrodilló también dentro de la misma, quedando enfrentada a Kenshin.

Él observaba con admiración el agua escurrir por el cuello de la chica, que iba bajando por su pecho, sus generosos senos, sus costillas, su cintura de avispa, su abdomen,... sus... partes. A medida que él iba recorriendo el cuerpo de Kaoru con los ojos, su rubor se iba intensificando cada vez más, hasta que sintió la tibia caricia de ella en su mejilla izquierda, justo donde tenía la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

- ...Kenshin..., ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar?... ¿por qué te quedaste callado viéndome?

- Es que..., usted es tan... hermosa Kaoru-dono..., que yo... simplemente...

- Domo arigato, y por favor Kenshin, ya no más "Kaoru-dono", ¿si?, de ahora en más, solo "Kaoru"...

- ...Yo... preferiría que fuera... "Kaoru...-chan"... , dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba acercando lentamente al rostro de Kaoru, y tomándolo delicadamente entre sus manos, le plantó un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, el primero de los tantos que vendrían después.

El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por la falta de aire de ambos, y entonces Kaoru retomó la conversación diciendo:

- Me encantaría..., Kenshin, ser  "Kaoru-chan", y solo para ti...

Kenshin estaba extasiado, el poder besar a Kaoru y verla desnuda era como un sueño para él, tantas veces lo había querido, tantas veces la había deseado, que el poder llevar a cabo ahora todos esos deseos le parecía irreal.                                                                                   

De repente, sintió las manos de Kaoru explorar, su rostro, su cuello, su pecho... Las respiraciones de ambos iban en aumento, hasta que ella posó sus manos en la espalda del samurai y lo atrajo hacia si, cayendo los dos abrazados dentro de la tina.

Bajo el agua, los cabellos de Kaoru se veían flotantes y alborotados, dándole a su rostro, una apariencia más angelical de la que ya de por si tenía, y Kenshin no pudo resistirse ante tanta belleza y una vez más, bajo el agua, la besó. Éste beso fue distinto al anterior, Kaoru le había agarrado un poquito más la mano y esta vez se animó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Kenshin, buscando la de él, para luego unirlas y así continuar con un beso sumamente apasionado.

Nuevamente, los dos tuvieron que parar de besarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, y emerger del agua para poder respirar. El cabello mojado de Kenshin se había pegado a su rostro, y Kaoru con mucha sensualidad se lo acomod

- Creo que tendré que cortarme el cabello, veo que estorba...

- No, no estorba, me gusta mucho así como está, te hace más... sexy, pero..., lo que me molesta es otra cosa..., dijo ella con una risita pícara mientras trataba de despojar de su gi al espadachin, que al sentir las manos de Kaoru rozar contra su piel, esa llama de pasión que ardía en su interior por ella se hizo más grande.

Él estaba semi-acostado encima de Kaoru, y eso hacía más difícil la tarea de ella para tratar de sacarle el gi al samurai, y Kenshin, al notarlo, se acomodó irguiéndose un poquito más para facilitarle las cosas a ella.

Kaoru no contaba con mucha experiencia en estos asuntos, pero eso a Kenshin no le importaba, en su mente solo corrían imágenes de Kaoru, imágenes de todas las etapas de su larga amistad, y ahora, de la nueva fase que estaban a punto de comenzar.

La chica logró soltar el gi del cinturón de Kenshin, pero no pudo quitárselo, ya que él le dio un inesperado y fuerte abrazo, apretando el cuerpo desnudo de ella contra su pecho, sintiendo sus senos contra sus pectorales; esa sensación de roce tán cercano, les provocó a ambos el empezar a excitarse, sus pulsos comenzaban a aumentar y el ritmo de sus respiraciones se incrementaban, una al par con la otra, como si los dos se hubieran convertido en un solo ser, hasta que unas tenues palabras rompiéron esa atmósfera de deseo que se mezclaba con el vapor de agua que había en el aire:

- ...Esto es ...increíble..., le susurró Kenshin al oído izquierdo, y ella como respuesta, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cicatrizada y dijo:

- Lo sé Koishii... yo tampoco me lo creo todavía... eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... Ai shiteru...mi Kenshin...

- Ai shiteru mo..., terminó de decir Kenshin mientras le daba un nuevo beso, esta vez corto, porque sus labios siguieron el recorrido de su quijada hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo un rato, quería saborearla, y que su sabor se quedara en su boca para siempre.

Kaoru se estremecía al sentir los besos insistentes de Kenshin sobre su cuello, y se volvió a acostar adentro de la tina permitiendo esta vez que el pelirrojo se posara de lleno sobre ella, y que continuara besándole el cuello.

El movimiento constante de ambos dentro de la bañera hizo que por lo menos la mitad del agua estuviera ahora regada por todo el suelo del baño, dejando una pequeña cantidad dentro de la tina que no molestaba para nada a la pareja.

Kaoru probó una vez más sacarle el gi a su amado, consiguiéndolo esta vez, tirandolo al suelo, donde cayó pesadamente por estar mojado, mientras que el samurai no podía apartar la boca de ese cuello, ese que tantas veces había deseado y que ahora por fin lo tenía, por fin era de él, y estaba dispuesto a todo por quedárselo, por quedarse con ella, con su amada Kaoru...

Ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kenshin, subió las manos hasta su nuca y allí enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Con suma delicadeza soltó el lazo que los sujetaba para poder enredarlos todavía más, siempre había querido saber qué se sentía enredar los dedos en ese brillante manto de pelo lacio y rojo, y ahora que finalmente lo hacía se sentía increíble; en eso un gemido de placer acudió a su garganta, el cual ahogó en un suspiro al sentir, una vez más, los labios del espadachín rozar con sus senos; como a él no le bastaba con su cuello, decidió ir más abajo.

Oír el leve gemido de Kaoru hizo dentro de Kenshin querer oírlo de nuevo, quería oírla gemir de placer por él, necesitaba oírla, así que cerró su boca sobre uno de sus pezones mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro.

Esto hizo que Kaoru gimiera una vez más, pero esta vez más fuerte, provocando aumentar la excitación de ambos, ella debido al mar de sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando y él por experimentar esa sensación que le provocaba el saber que su Kaoru respondía bien a sus caricias.

De repente el samurai apartó la boca del pecho de su amante bruscamente y miró a Kaoru quien levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para dedicarle a Kenshin una mirada cargada de interrogantes

- Kenshin?..., ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada..., es solo que..., no sé si esto debería..., contestó el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza mientras quitaba la mano del seno de la chica

- ¿Es que acaso no deseas que ocurra?, dijo una muy dolida Kaoru, a lo que Kenshin se apresuró a contestarle:

- ¡¡IIE!!, no! no! no!, no es eso, es solo que...      

- Que....que qué?!, le obligó a responderle ella casi gritando

- Es solo que nosotros no estamos casados, ni comprometidos, ni siquiera somos novios, yo no quisiera llevarme algo que no es mío, además..., Sano y Yahiko podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y encontrarnos aquí haciendo..., se ruborizó intensamente al pensarlo, pero sigui

- ...y eso no sería apropiado..., terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos.

- Kenshin..., mi Kenshin, tu siempre tan serio, cuidadoso y educado, dijo Kaoru ablandando la voz junto con la mirada, y al momento que tomaba las mejillas de Kenshin entre sus manos continuó diciéndole

- No te preocupes por Sanosuke o Yahiko, según lo que me dijiste, y conociendo a Sano, él tiene para rato con sus amigos, y Yahiko también, tu sabes lo dedicada que es Megumi y con todos los pacientes que tiene, seguro que ellos tienen trabajo asegurado, y en cuanto a lo otro..., eso es algo que solo tu puedes solucionar..., pero no ahora, además, este es un favor que yo te estoy concediendo, porque tu me lo pediste, ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando te me declaraste, me dijiste que necesitabas hacerme tuya sino ibas a morir, y eso es algo que yo no quiero que suceda, ...y...., termina lo que empezaste, ¿si?, le dijo al espadachín sensualmente mientras lo miraba con picardía y deseo.

 Y él, entendiendo el mensaje que irradiaban los lujuriosos ojos de la chica, prosiguió con su tarea. Esta vez, sus labios recorrían sus costillas, su abdomen, su ombligo, y ella se estremecía más y más cada vez que él posaba sus labios en un nuevo lugar, mientras que acariciada su cabeza y enredaba los dedos en la suave y mojada cabellera de él.

Y el samurai siguió bajando, entre besos y gemidos, hasta llegar al tesoro más preciado de Kaoru.

Antes de hacer nada, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada hasta chocarla con la de Kaoru, y buscó en sus ojos la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Puedo?", y ella volvió a recostar la cabeza en el suelo de la bañera y en respuesta afirmativa  y despacio, abrió las piernas.

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al encuentro del tesoro de su amada, ella era tan frágil y delicada que no quería hacer nada que pudiera dañarla, a pesar de la aparente rudeza que ella demostraba en el campo de batalla, era verdad, había que reconocerlo, ella era muy frágil, y por eso, tierna, dulce y delicadamente, le regaló a su amada Kaoru algo que nunca antes había hecho, pero que estaba feliz de hacer.

Con mucho cuidado él exploraba y saboreaba cada centímetro del sexo de su amante mientras ella se hundía cada vez más en esa maravillosa sensación que era el placer, mientras, con cada segundo, se acercaba más al punto cumbre del mismo.

Y ese momento no se hizo esperar, y ella lo anunció con un grito seguido de un largo gemido ahogado mientras se arqueaba en su posición, retorciéndose de puro éxtasis y placer.

Kenshin la miró divertido mientras se volvía a acostar encima de ella una vez que consiguiera calmarse un poquito, y la besó de nuevo, con pasión, pero de una forma increíblemente tierna.

Kaoru no sabía como agradecerle ese "regalo" a su amado, así que solo se le ocurrió devolvérselo.

Apartó sus labios de los de él solo para posarlos en su cuello, mientras que con las manos lo forcejeaba hacia arriba para acostarlo del otro lado de la bañera y delicadamente sentarse encima de su estómago, y continuar besándole. Bajó dejando una senda de besos y pequeñas lamidas desde la boca de él hasta sus pectorales, y jugar con sus tetillas. Kenshin emitía pequeños gemidos que iban en aumento a medida que ella iba bajando con sus besos.

Y es que Kaoru se estaba esmerando mucho tratando que a su amado pelirrojo le gustase lo que ella estaba haciéndole, que al bajar para besarle el abdomen, su parte trasera se topó con un obstáculo desde dentro de la hakama del samurai, y que ella sintió como se iba endureciendo de a poco.

Kaoru dio vuelta la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta la parte alta de las piernas de Kenshin, solo para encontrarse con algo que allí entre ellas estaba creciendo. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante y esta vez se encontró con el rostro de Kenshin que la miraba silencioso, sonrojado y apenado.

Ella pareció entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí, y con una sonrisa se incorporó para acomodarse mejor en las piernas del espadachín y proceder a sacarle el cinturón y la hakama a su amado.

Él también sonrió y con esa sonrisa volvió a tirar la cabeza para atrás, y emitió un sonoro gemido que se confundió con un suspiro, al sentir las manos de Kaoru acariciar su miembro.

Tal fue el sentimiento que se generó dentro de ella al saber que su amado disfrutaba de sus "mimos", que después de meditarlo un poquito, se decidió e introdujo el ya por completo endurecido sexo de su amante en su boca, y comenzó a mecer la cabeza, de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo gritar al espadachin de placer, retorcerse en su propio sitio y llegar al punto cumbre del momento, tal y como ella lo había hecho hace algunos minutos atrás.

Suerte la suya que estaban completamente solos en el Dojo, porque cualquiera diría que alguien estaba lastimado a Kenshin, a juzgar por el grito que recién había echado, y es que su Kaoru lo hacía tan bien...

Ella volvió a acostarse encima del pelirrojo, dejando un largo sendero de besos, desde su parte media hasta su cuello, y de ahí a su boca, a besarlo de nuevo, a demostrarle mediante muchos besos repartidos por toda la cara y cuello del samurai, cuanto lo amaba.

Kenshin tomo el rostro de su amante delicadamente entre sus manos, la miró con ternura a los ojos, y la besó lo más dulcemente que pudo, su imagen era tan frágil que él temía hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera romperla, y a ella le encantaba eso, le fascinaba que la trataran como a una dama.

Siguiendo con su condición de ser muy cuidadoso en todos sus movimientos, Kenshin acostó debajo suyo a Kaoru y la besó, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su costado, sus caderas, sus piernas, e hizo que ella las enredara en su cintura, y estaba a punto de penetrar en ella cuando volvió a mirarla con esa interrogante de "¿puedo?", de si debería hacerlo o no, y ella en respuesta colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo haló hacia ella como diciéndole que si, que podía, que por favor lo hiciera.

Y el samurai, complacido con la entera y gran disposición de su amada, entró en ella lo más cuidadoso que pudo.

Kaoru se quedó sin aire un instante, se sentía tan extraña, por un lado sentía un inmenso dolor al verse penetrada por primera vez, pero por otro lado, era como si así estuviera más cerca de Kenshin que nunca, como si los dos se hubieran fusionado en una sola persona, y esa sensación, siguió aumentando junto con el dolor una vez que él hubiera comenzado a balancearse sobre ella.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo lo hacía lo mas suave y lento que podía para no herirla, no era suficiente para satisfacerse a si mismo, así que con cada nueva embestida iba aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza, y al parecer a Kaoru no le molestó para nada.

Ellos no hablaban, y los únicos sonidos que salían de sus bocas eran suspiros y gemidos, de placer por parte de él y de dolor por parte de ella, aunque ese dolor fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en la sensación más placentera que Kaoru hubiera experimentado jamás; y de pronto Kenshin sintió las manos de Kaoru posarse sobre sus nalgas y halarlo hacia arriba como queriendo ayudarlo a entrar más en ella, y así lo hiso él.

De repente ella escuchó su nombre perdido entre los suspiros y gemidos que inundaban el aire:

- ... Kaoru....aaahhh...-chan..., dijo Kenshin entre un gemido y un suspiro

- ....aa...ahhh...¿Hai?..., contestó ella de la misma forma

- Ai shiteru....aaahhh...

- Lo sé... yo también, ¡aahh!, en ese momento Kaoru sintió como Kenshin explotaba dentro de ella, esa sensación fue tan extraña y placentera a la vez, que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

Él hizo lo mismo a la vez que con mucho cuidado salía de ella y se acostaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de Kaoru, no sin antes besarla dulcemente.

 Kaoru acariciaba con suma delicadeza la empapada cabeza del espadachín, jugaba con algunos mechones de pelo, entrelazándolos en sus dedos mientras oía al samurai repetir entre suspiros todo lo que la amaba.

- Ai shiteru, Ai shiteru, Ai shiteru, Ai shiteru, le decía él mientras le daba pequeños besos en el abdomen.

- Lo sé, Koishii, lo sé, Ai shiteru mo, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, le contestó ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla cicatrizada y le besaba la frente.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, entre piropos, besos y demostraciones de cariño, hasta que la poca agua que quedaba dentro de la tina comenzó a congelarse y ellos decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, mejor dicho, a su habitación, ya que habían decidido dormir juntos, abrazaditos esa noche, aunque no se decidían por cual de los dos cuartos, si el de él o el de ella.

- Pero Kaoru-chan, tu habitación es mejor, es más amplia y al amanecer el sol da de lleno en la entrada, ¿si?, casi le suplicó el pelirrojo

- Pero...., no sé.....bueno....¡está bien!..., terminó de resolver, ella no podía resistirse a esa miradita de cachorrito lloroso ni tampoco a los besitos que él le daba en la nariz para tratar de convencerla.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba más aún que el día anterior, y dejaba un paisaje hermoso.

Sanosuke iba entrando por la puerta del Dojo cuando vio a Yahiko que estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa con la pera entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas:

- ¡Hey Yahiko-CHAN!

- Konnichiwa Sanosuke-KISAMA

- ¿Cómo estás, NIÑO?, le preguntó el guerrero con un aire burlón, y Yahiko, muy enfadado le contestó:

- ¡¿A quién le dices NIÑO cabeza de gallo mal parido?!

- ¡Calma CHICO!, solo quiero saber dónde está Kenshin

- ¡No lo sé, no hay nadie en su habitación y la busu aún no se despierta así que no le puedo preguntar si lo ha visto!, ¡¡Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES CHICO, ESTÚPIDO FRACASADO!!. Y se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Yahiko prendido de la camisa de Sanosuke y él cinchándole de los pelos para sacárselo de encima, una lucha en la cual Sanosuke tenía ventaja por ser un guerrero de 20 años que se enfrentaba a un "adolescente" de 11 años.

Estaban en mitad de su contienda cuando un sonido llamó la atención de ambos, los dos giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido y se quedaron paralizados al ver a un sonriente Kenshin salir de la habitación de Kaoru.

- ¡Ohaiyo minna!, les dijo Kenshin con una gran sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Ellos lo observaban alejarse incrédulos hasta que sintieron fuertes golpes en sus respectivas cabezas.

- ¡Oigan ustedes, PAR DE VAGOS, ayer se fueron y me dejaron sola para limpiar toda la casa!

- ¡Hey Jo-chan, ¿qué tal?!, Lo siento, pues veras..., ayer estuve apostando...¡y gané!

- ¡Genial, así podrás pagarme todo lo que me debes en el restaurante!, se sintió una amenazante voz femenina desde atrás de la puerta principal del Dojo Kamiya.

- ¡Hola Tae!, ¿cómo estás?, salió Kaoru al encuentro de su amiga. Sanosuke y Yahiko aún se preguntaban cómo demonios la mujer pudo escuchar su conversación desde atrás de semejante puerta como lo es la entrada a un Dojo.

Tae y Kaoru conversaban alegremente en el patio mientras eran observadas por Sano y Yahiko, quienes a su vez se planteaban que algo les olía raro en ese lugar, y en ese momento Kenshin hace acto de presencia para anunciar que ya no había más comida como para preparar un desayuno decente, y Tae los invita a desayunar en el Akabeko:

- ¡Genial!, ¡tengo muchas ganas de comer un delicioso plato de Tempura!, gritó Yahiko con muchas energías mientras iba saliendo del Dojo, seguido por Sano quien le contesta:

- ¡La verdad es que a mi todo me viene bien!, ¡¡Tengo mucha hambre!!, ¡prepárate Akabeko porque Sanosuke Sagara va en camino!. Kenshin, Kaoru y Tae los siguen de atrás riéndose por la cómica escena que hacían los dos gritando así por el medio de la calle.

Ya en el restaurante, Tae les preparó una mesa y ellos se sentaron a degustar un delicioso plato de humeante Tempura:

- ¡Egshto egshtáf deligshioso!, exclama yahiko con la boca llena, a lo cual Sanosuke ni se molestó en contestarle ya que toda la comida que tenía dentro de la boca no se lo permitía.

- Kaoru-chan, ¿me pasas el arroz?, le pide el pelirrojo a la joven Kamiya con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y ella con la misma naturalidad se lo pasa.

- Aquí tienes, koishii, le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Yahiko tuvo que parar de comer de golpe para tratar de procesar lo recién escuchado y también para ayudar a Sanosuke a desatragantarse,

- _¿Desde cuándo Kenshin le dice Kaoru-CHAN a la busu?. Y ¿desde cuando la busu le dice "koishii" a Kenshin?_, se preguntaba el chico.

Una vez que Sanosuke hubiera conseguido desatorarse, comenzaron las preguntas:

- Kenshin, ¿Desde cuando dejaste de usar el "dono" y el modo de "usted" con Jo-chan?, y tu, Jo-chan, ¿cuándo comenzaste a decirle "koishii" a Kenshin?

- Si, ¿y desde cuándo Kenshin duerme en la habitación de la busu?

Kaoru al escuchar esas preguntas se ruborizó intensamente pero también se encargó de darle su merecido a ese par de ineptos, como ella los llamaba:

- Ya te dije que respetes a tu Sensei, CHICO mal educado, ¡NO ME LLAMES BUSU!, le gritó mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza a él y a Sanosuke. En cuanto a Kenshin, una vez que todos se calmaron, pasó a explicar:

- Veras, Sanosuke, comenzó a decir, y agarrando la mano de Kaoru, que se había sentado a su lado siguió diciendo:

- Kaoru-chan y yo hemos decidido casarnos....

- ¡¡¡¡NAANIII!!!!, ¡¡¡QUE COSAAA!!!, gritaron los dos al unísono.

- Si, así es, me lo propuso ayer, ¡en la noche del Día de Tanabatá!, afirmó ella muy sonrojada.

- Y yo me preguntaba Sanosuke..., ¿te gustaría ser mi padrino?

- ¡Claro amigo, sería todo un placer para mi!, contestó Sano mientras se acercaba a Kenshin y le daba un gran abrazo golpeando su espalda con las palmas de las manos.

- ¡Y eso no es todo!, anunció feliz Kaoru

- ¡¿Hay más?!, preguntó Yahiko sorprendido

- Si, .... Kenshin y yo..., ¡estamos esperando un bebé!

Y todos explotaron entre risas, abrazos, felicitaciones e incluso unas lágrimas por parte de Tae que se había unido al festejo.

Y así comenzó un nuevo día, un día normal para Sanosuke, que después del desayuno se iría por ahí a seguir divirtiéndose con sus amigos, un día normal para Yahiko, que tendría que trabajar ahora en el restaurante y después volver al Dojo a limpiar y entrenar y por último, un día no tan normal para Kenshin y Kaoru, que a partir de ese día empezarían una maravillosa vida juntos, y a la espera de la felicidad que de seguro vendría con la llegada de su primer hijo.

 FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Konnichiwa minna!!, aquí Misao, ¿cómo dicen que les va?. Aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, y el infaltable ingrediente que le agrega sabor a todas mis historias, ¡las escenas lemon!, ¿qué les parecieron?. ¿les gustaron?.

Este también es el primer fic que yo escribo usando palabras del dialecto Japonés, y como yo sé que hay personas que aún no saben mucho del tema, aquí paso a ponerles un pequeño vocabulario:

Lo primero y lo más importante:

¿qué es el Día de Tanabatá?, es, como bien se explica al principio del fic, una festividad Japonesa muy importante para una mujer, es como su día romántico, el día perfecto para recibir una declaración de amor, o una propuesta de matrimonio y esas cosas, y se festeja el 7 de Julio.

¡Mou!

Es una exclamación. Es como decir "Oh!". Refleja exaltación o cansancio.

Ohaiyo

"Buenos días"

-dono.

Es un adjetivo honorífico que le da un tono muy humilde a la persona que lo usa (así es nuestro Kenshin ).

Es como decirle a una chica Lady-fulana. En este caso Kenshin lo usa con Kaoru porque le tiene mucho respeto.

Konnichiwa

"Hola, ¿qué tal?"

Futón

Cama tradicional Japonesa. Es una colchoneta gruesa que se pone directamente en el piso y la persona se cubre son una manta un poquito más fina.

Kuso

Es un insulto, una mala palabra, es "mierda".

Baka

Otro insulto, pero con un significado más suave. Es como "estúpido" o "tonto".

Daijobu

"¿Estas bien?", "¿está todo bien?"

Sensei

"Maestro", "profesor", en este caso sería 'profesora' ya que es Kaoru quien enseña Kendo a Yahiko.

Kendo

Es el arte del manejo de las espadas. Se traduce como "Camino de la espada" y se aprende en los Dojos, escuelas dedicadas a ejercer la enseñanza de este arte. Actualmente en Japón se enseña en las secundarias y es considerado un deporte común como aquí lo es el fútbol o el bascketball.

Gomen nasai

"lo siento", "me disculpo", "perdón"

Onegai

"por favor"

ne?

"no es cierto?", "verdad?".

Iie

"No"

Hai

"Si"

Kami-sama

Dios

- chan

Es un adjetivo con varios usos. Puede ser usado en tono confidente con la pareja, puede ser usado con los niños, como resaltando que algo o alguien es pequeño, puede ser usado también por mujeres que le dicen así a sus amigas y a las personas a las que les tienen cariño.

Gi

Parte superior de la vestimenta tradicional Japonesa. Sería como una camisa, pero sin botones y con las mangas bien anchas.

Hakama

Parte inferior de la vestimenta tradicional Japonesa masculina. Vendría siendo como el pantalón, pero más ancho y con tablas en la parte lateral interna de las piernas.

Jo-chan

Se lo dice Sanosuke a Kaoru, vendría significando algo así como "pequeña señorita"

¿Nani?

"¿Qué?"

Minna

"Todos", "Todas"

Akabeko.

Restaurante en Tokio. Su dueña es Tae, la mejor amiga de Kaoru. Es una sucursal del Shirobeko en Kyoto, donde vive la familia de Tae.

Kisama

Es un adjetivo super-hiper-ultra despectivo. Es un gran insulto, como decir "Tú, bastardo".

Busu

En Japón, es el peor insulto que le podes decir a una mujer. Sería tipo "bruja", o "perra".

Ai shiteru

"te amo"

Koishii

No estoy segura, pero creo que significa algo así como "Amor mío".

Tempura

Es un plato muy consumido en Japón, consiste en pescado y vegetales fritos en pasta.

Y creo que acá acabo con todas las palabras raritas que pueden encontrar por ahí en este fic. Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia, crítica, chisme, tomatazo, lo que sea, por favor no duden el enviarlo a direngreyjphotmail.com que los estaré esperando, ¡y prometo contestar!

Un saludo y me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru.

Misao.


End file.
